


Unexpected Arrival

by FloofeyMarshmallow



Series: That Makes Two [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cesarean Section, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofeyMarshmallow/pseuds/FloofeyMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of torture, Dean gives birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Arrival

Dean groaned in the middle of the night. He was not having a fun time of this whole pregnancy thing, and there was only so much Cas and Sam could do.

They had quit searching for the cure. It was a straining process on Dean, anyway, who needed a completely stress free environment in his current condition.

Sam had begun researching male pregnancies, trying to find out if there were any known cases before Dean. Unfortunately, his luck was running up short.

Meanwhile, Castiel had gone on the search for any angels who could lend their grace to help with the upcoming delivery. Dean wasn't exactly sporting any lady parts, and wouldn't be able to do a natural delivery. Neither of the other men were comfortable with doing a cesarean procedure on him either.

"Cas..." Dean whimpered out, feeling large pains in his stomach. He opened his eyes to see that no one was there. Of course, Cas was still out trying to find a willing angel to help, and Sam was probably passed out from lack of sleep after researching so much.

Dean pulled himself out of bed, adjusting Sam's shirt over his large stomach. Dean remembered it taking almost ten months for his mom to have Sam, so expected to have this parasite inside of him for at least a few more weeks.

He walked to the crib that Sam had set up in the room. Sam had grabbed it at a yard sale one state over, just in case Dean and Cas decided to keep the baby. That was still a discussion that had not been resolved. Neither of them were sure they were ready to be parents, but didn't want to let go of it anyway. Sam suggested they waited until they saw how they felt after the thing came out.

Dean placed a hand on the crib, rubbing his aching stomach. The parasite always eased the intense kicking whenever Cas rubbed his stomach. Not as much for Dean. It always seemed to kick harder that way.

Suddenly, Cas' hands were wrapping themselves around Dean's stomach. The thing was beginning to calm already.

Dean smiled, leaning his head back onto Castiel. "It always stops trying to kill me whenever you're around."

"How is your stomach feeling?" Castiel asked.

"It's achy," Dean answered. The angel dipped down and pulled Sam's shirt off of Dean's stomach. The bruises on his stomach were apparent.

"I thought you said that it wasn't kicking you as hard anymore," Cas said.

"Those are old bruises," Dean fibbed. It had quite the powerful kick. "So, did you find anyone for D-day?"

"Hannah will be lending us some of her grace to deliver the baby," Castiel answered. "There's only one issue."

"And that is?"

"We will have to preform a cesarean procedure on you, which she will heal with her grace," Castiel explained.

"We don't have anyone qualified for that," Dean said.

"Mrs. Tran is going to do it," Sam said, having sneaked into the door frame of the room without either of the two noticing.

"Does she have experience?" Dean asked.

"She has enough," Sam answered. "She's in the next down over. I called her a few days ago because I knew someone would need to help deliver the baby."

"We had the angels," Dean said.

"Who obviously can't do it," Sam responded.

"Fine, we'll get her to do it and then Cas' friend Hannah will do the grace thing," Dean huffed. "I'm going back to bed."

"Would you like me to join you?" Castiel asked.

"Of course," Dean said. He laid in bed, the angel soon joining him. Sam returned to his own bedroom to return to sleep.

* * *

 

"Hannah is bringing Mrs. Tran over here tomorrow," Sam mentioned over coffee one morning. The coffee that Castiel had prohibited Dean from having.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because we're going to take that thing out of you," Sam answered.

"What? I don't even get a say in this?" Dean stood from the table, holding his stomach in his hands protectively.

"It's been too long, Dean. I've been tracking this whole thing, and you're...well, you're pretty much two weeks late in having this thing," Sam said. "You need to have it or it could get hurt and you could get really sick."

"It's for the best, Dean," Castiel said from beside the seat Dean had previously been occupying. "If I didn't think it was, we wouldn't be doing it."

" _Maybe_  it just wants to stay in a little longer," Dean said. "I wouldn't mind if it wanted to."

"Your body can't handle this anymore, Dean," Sam said. "Have you seen your stomach lately? It's covered in bruises!"

"You've also started to lose weight," Cas mentioned.

"I haven't been..." Dean trailed off.

"Your stomach gets bigger and bigger, but you're losing weight everywhere else, Dean," Sam said. "I don't know how much more I can take. You can't turn into a skeleton to keep this thing alive."

"Fine," Dean said. "I'll take it easy and tomorrow we'll do this thing." He turned, walking to his bedroom. Castiel was about to follow before Sam held a hand up.

"He needs some space."

"Are you sure?" Cas asked.

"Believe me, he needs the time to think about it," Sam answered.

Dean stood in front of the crib. He didn't know what was going to happen when Mrs. Tran and Hannah came over, but knew that it would result in him not being pregnant anymore. Whether that meant a deformed hybrid in a crib or his death, he wasn't sure.

He sighed, laying down in the bed and rubbing his stomach.

"Guess we're gonna have to do this," he said to himself. He shut his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

When Dean awoke, it was because Sam had gently shaken him. Sleepy emerald eyes met focused hazel ones.

"It's time to get started, Dean," Sam said.

"Wow," Mrs. Tran said when Dean was lead out of his bedroom by Sam. "You are very pregnant."

"So I've been told," Dean said. "Can we get this show on the road? I'd like to have this whole experience over with as soon as possible."

"I know _exactly_  how you feel," Mrs. Tran said. "We're going to protect your bed with a plastic sheet, and I don't suggest wearing anything you feel attached to. You'll need to be in only boxers, or maybe some sweatpants."

"You're gonna see me naked?" Dean asked.

"Half naked," Mrs. Tran answered. "Now, Dean, get dressed and wait for us on the couch. Sam, come with me to do the bed. Castiel, you comfort your boyfriend."

It seemed like hours before Dean was laying on the bed waiting for everything to be over, when it was really thirty minutes.

"Hannah, are you managing his pain?" Cas asked while he held Dean's hand. There was a wet hand cloth covering Dean's eyes so he didn't have to see what was being done with him.

"Yes," Hannah answered. "He won't feel any pain during the entire procedure, though he may feel a bit of pressure."

She was right, Dean did feel the pressure. No one had told him when it was starting in the efforts of trying not to freak him out. This was Dean, though, who had been shot, stabbed, and even killed more times than he could count on one hand.

The procedure took a bit of time. Dean remembered hearing an 'oh my god' from Sam, and lots of crying. Before he got to hear much, his consciousness was lost to him.

Dean awoke to see Cas sitting beside him in the bed. Everyone else was out of the room.

"Why did I pass out?" Dean asked. "I thought your angel was gonna fix me up."

"Hannah did," Castiel answered. "I used a bit of my grace to put you to sleep so she didn't sacrifice much of hers."

"How nice of you," Dean said with a roll of the eyes. "Now, where's the parasite?"

"You want to see?" Cas asked.

"Of course I want to see the thing that helped ruin my body," Dean answered. "I mean, Hannah couldn't have gotten rid of this flab on my stomach or the stupid stretch marks?"

"I didn't want her to strain her grace," Cas answered. "Stay here," he instructed. The angel walked out of the room, walking back with bundles in his arms. He handed two infants to Dean.

"Two?" Dean asked. " _Twins_?!"

"They're human," Castiel answered.

"Both of them?" Dean asked.

"As far as Hannah and I can tell. One of them seems to possess fragments of grace that may or may not grow as she gets older."

"Girls?" Dean asked. He looked down at the babies. They both had little bald heads and when they opened their eyes, they were blue - just like Cas'.

"I suppose we'll need another crib," Cas commented.

"Yeah..." Dean trailed off. "I wanna move."

"What?" Cas asked.

"I'm sick of this hunting thing," Dean said. "I wanna have this family. You, me, these babies. We could get out of here and have a life."

"The bunker is warded," Castiel commented.

"We can ward our new place," Dean said. "I wanna be normal."

"Your wish is my command."


End file.
